1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a concentricity processing apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a concentricity processing apparatus and method for processing the concentricity of the outer diameter and the outer block of a ferrule for optical communication, a wire bonding capillary, and other minute inside diameters (200 .mu.m).
2. Related Art
In general, concentricity is manually processed by inserting a pin or a wire into the minute inside diameter. More specifically, such techniques involve the fixing of the center of a product to be processed on a tail stock, or the insertion of a cylindrical pin into a hole corresponding to the inner diameter of the product. The product is then rotated and its outer diameter is machined.
However, there are at least two problems with such a technique: first, the scope of processing is limited in that products having a minute inner diameter, a tapered inner diameter or an inner diameter of complex shape cannot be processed; second, the level of precision is limited, and this is a problem when a pair of tail stocks which are not concentrically aligned is used.